Jealousy
by bb.james
Summary: A year ago, Sam and Mercedes broke up. Not Sam's decision but he went along with it. He is at a party and sees her with another man. Sam is of a very possessive nature. He is about to teach Mercedes that she is his.


Jealousy

He had been watching her all night like a hawk. He had tried his best to not feel it, not let the anger and the jealousy consume him but it was devouring him. How could she? Didn't she know who she belonged to? Didn't she know she was his? All his: mind, body and soul…

He was determined to make her see that. He shouldn't have agreed with her foolish idea. What good had seeing other people done to him? He didn't want another woman. He wanted her, only her, all of her. And he was determined to show her tonight. He wasn't going to waste any more time.

**At the same time, on the other side of the room**

-_Would you excuse me for a minute, I need to go freshen up._

She didn't know he would attend. He never came to such events. She always had to drag him to them.

And there he was, watching her like a hawk. She felt someone staring at her back, turned around and there he was. God, that man was gorgeous. And that man used to be hers. How could she let her insecurities get the best of her? How could she come up with such stupid ideas, nonsense about seeing other people and right timing?

And here she was one year later, a few men later and no one could make her feel like he used to. God, the things that man could do with his hands, his mouth…

She started reminiscing about their time together. His love and adoration for her, his gentlemanly ways, his ability to rock her world every single time, the way he knew went to push and when to let go, the way he always knew how to make her smile again, the way he knew her, the real her, and his acceptance of all of her, …

She could go on for hours about his qualities. That man didn't seem to have one single flaw, well maybe, just maybe his jealousy and possessiveness. In all, he was a good man, the kind that comes around once in a lifetime.

Thinking about him was starting to overwhelm her, like always.

_Woman, get your act together_, she thought to herself. _You are history to him. See that blond next to him, she looks like a model. The kind of girl that looks good on every man's arm. You can't compete with that. _And with that, she made her way through the crowd to go '_freshen up_'.

As she was entering the ladies room, she felt someone push her into the room and up against the door. She was going to start screaming but then, she saw the eyes of the culprit.

Green with a shimmer of gold in them. And that intense stare. God she could get lost in them.

Sam.

-_What the hell, Sam!_

He was looking at her with an expression, she couldn't quite decipher.

-_Sam, you are hurting me._

He relented on her arms and hissed.

-_Sam, are you drunk?_

-_No I am not. You know, I don't drink at these events._

Those were the first words he had spoken to her in a year, since the '_Goodbye Mercy_' he had muttered before vanishing out of her life. After she told him they better see other people.

-_Sam, why did you follow me to the bathroom? _

_-Why? Really, Mercedes? What __**do **__**you**__ think __**you were doing**__ out there?_, his voice all husky and full of reproach against her ear.

-_I was dancing with my date_.

-_You call that dancing. You were putting a show that is what you were doing. _

-_Sam, I am a grown ass woman. I can do whatever I please. FYI, I wasn't grinding_, she said with a little attitude, _but If I wanted to grind, I don't see why that is your problem,_ punctuating every word with a push to his chest.

-_You don't see why, Mercy. That is the problem_.

_Oh God_, there he went with that nickname again. He was the only person that called her that and she loved how he would whisper it when he made her come or when he entered her. _God_, it drove her wild and there it was, she felt herself starting to melt under his gaze.

She gasped and he let go of her arms but pushed his body against hers and grazing her cheek with his light stubble, he whispered against her ear:

-_You want me to tell you, Mercy?_

All she could do was gulp and nod.

_-You see, Mercy, even if you've been denying it, you know that you are mine, all mine and you grinding on other men like that. That is clearly a behavior I don't and won't tolerate._

_What, the man has lost his damn mind_. Sure, she couldn't deny that she was turned on by his words but he had no right to talk to her like that. She was no man's propriety.

_Start thinking with your head and stop doing it with your lady parts. Two can play this game._

She pushed him off of her.

-_What the hell, Sam! Who do you think you're talking to? I am not yours. I am no man's propriety. I can do whatever I please and if I want to grind on all the man out there, I will._

She made a move to turn around and get out of there with her dignity intact because she knew that if they went down that path, he would definitely win.

She knew Sam and how he got when he was sober and feeling rather possessive. She knew that he would claim her and claim her good. She had to clench her thighs because the burning between her legs was starting to get unbearable. She had to get out of there.

Before she could reach the handle, he had her against the door again and his front pressed to her back. And she knew she had lost but she wasn't going down without a fight. He had no right to claim her as his. He had left a year ago and hadn't tried to get in contact with her and now he was saying she was his.

_-You ain't going anywhere, unless I say so. And you sure ain't going to grind on other men. _

_You see, I know you're an independent woman and all that crap but when it comes down to it, you're mine, Mercedes Alicia Jones. Mine and all mine's. _

_You have been a very, very bad girl and you leave me no choice but to straighten you up. _

_I must have been crazy to agree with you a year ago. _

_All these other men don't count, you know it, and I know it. I was, I am and I will always be the best you've ever had. _

_-You really think so, Sam. I have had better since your ass. See my date, he does this thing with his tongue that has me singing the highest notes I have ever sung._

_-Really Mercy, that is how you gonna play it, huh? Little girl, you don't wanna do that because I am not one to back off from a challenge. And I am not sure, you can take it._

_-White boy, I am telling you I have had better. You know what they say: once you go black, you never go back. Baby, that is so true. God, the first time we did it, I couldn't walk for days. I felt him through every move. _

On top of that, she moaned a little bit to infuriate him even more.

She knew, she had touched a nerve because she felt his stare on her back and she knew he was beyond angry and she was going to get it good. She hadn't even slept with Matt, her date.

It's like Sam had ruined her for other men. The only way to orgasm was to think about Sam while sleeping with other men. Oh yes, 'White chocolate' was that good.

He turned her around with such force, she knew she would have marks in the morning but what the heck, she had made her bed and now she was going to revel in it.

_-Really, you've had better_?

He was seething with rage. Just at that moment, someone tried to open the door and he shut it loudly and barked, _it's occupied_. The person behind the door didn't even bother to say something and just went away. Sam locked the door.

Mercedes knew she was in trouble. This wasn't a time to talk. Sam was a man of action. She was going to get it good, real good. She had been waiting for a year and she was ripe as a fruit. So were her nether regions. Just watching him breathing in and out, staring at her like he was going to tear her apart, she felt her juices flowing down her thighs. She was on the verge of flooding the room.

He reached to her core. She thought she was going to get what she wanted but no, he just spread her legs apart and delivered a hard slap to her inner thighs.

-_So, so. Who got you so wet? One slap to your thighs and my hand is all soaked with your juices._

-_Don't flatter yourself. Remember, I was talking about Matt giving it to me good_.

The only response she got from Sam was him grinding his teeth. She knew that all he wanted to do was knock Matt the hell out but right now, he would settle for fucking her so good, she wouldn't be able to walk for days. He was that good. And when he was riled up, it was even better.

He spread her legs apart. Sam was a man on a mission. Who was she to think that other men could give it to her good? He was the only one. He was going to fuck her. He was going to fuck all that nasty attitude out of her. She would end up begging for more.

Taking hold of her wrenched panties, he ripped them off and lowered his head to her core.

_Oh God_, she smelled so sweet like honey but he wasn't going to give into her as she was pressing his head to her core. She wanted more of him. He wasn't going to give her what she wanted right away.

After sucking alternately on her lips and her clit for a couple of minutes, he heard what he had wanted her to say all night.

-_Sam, Sam, so good. I, I need more, please._

Her begging was just above a whisper. He wasn't going to give into her request, not just yet.

Mercedes was surprised by the words that came out of her mouth. _God_, she was weak. She knew Sam. He would act like he didn't hear it and wait until she couldn't anymore and would beg for more.

_Oh what the hell_, she knew long ago she had lost, so why not get her reward.

-_Sam please_, she yelled.

-_Please what Mercy?_

-_Touch me, suck on it, please. I can't take it anymore._

He looked at her with a cocky grin.

-_Mercy, you know that ain't enough. You know what I wanna hear, don't you, Mercy?_

With that he dragged a finger up her pussy without reentering her, lightly grazing her clit. Mercedes hissed and Sam knew she wasn't going to say any more if he didn't push her a little. So, he coated two fingers with her juices and entered her. She moaned. A sound he loved, no adored. He pumped in and out of her and felt her clench trying to trap his fingers inside her as he tried to hit her spot again and again but he managed to slip his fingers out and stared at her. When she felt the fingers slipping out of her, Mercedes opened her eyes. They were so filled with lust that her brown eyes looked almost black. Sam stood up and licked his fingers clean.

_-Well I've tasted better._

She looked at him seething with rage and almost lost her mind when she saw him unlocking the door and pushing her away from it so he could leave.

-_Where the fuck do you think you're going?_

He looked at her feigning defeat.

-_Well, since you've had better and I've tasted better, I see no point in going further. When I have lost, I am man enough to admit it and declare defeat. Enjoy your evening with what's his name, Mercy._

-_Sam, don't you dare leave me here like this._

With these words, she relocked the door and pushed him against it, kissing him with all the passion she could muster and the pent up sexual tension between them, like her life depended on it.

She could taste herself on his tongue.

Sam knew he had won. She was going to give him all he wanted. That sweet pussy was his to do with it what he wanted. In that moment, Mercedes decided to throw caution and her nasty attitude out the window. Who was she kidding? Sam was Sam, she was his, he was hers and they both couldn't function without each other. This past year had been the proof of that.

-_Sam, please, don't leave. You know that I'm yours, all yours. Please, make me come, please._

Upon hearing what he had been waiting for all night, all year even, he carried her to the sink and hiked up her dress to her waist. Sam opened her legs with his hands. Even in semi-darkness, her honey pot was glistening. But he wasn't going to give her what she wanted right away, he had still to straighten her up. That big mouth of hers had to pay.

The first slap landed right on her clit and startled Mercedes. _God_, she felt her pussy twitch, adrenaline rushing to her head.

_-Sam, what the hell? _

-_You really thought I was going to let you off the hook so easily. Come on, Mercy. You know me. You know how much I love to be in control, just like you. That is why we are a match made in heaven_, all this while stroking her clit.

The sting of the slap followed by the slow stroking was pushing Mercedes to the edge. She was so close but she knew all too well that Sam liked to play his little mind games.

_Mmmh_, that was all the sound Mercedes could manage, lost in a world of pain and pleasure.

-_I embrace your independent spirit, all of it. You know that, baby, but, Mercy, your stubbornness has made a lot of damage. Do you know how hard it has been for me being without you, seeing you with these other guys, imagining them touching you, touching what is mine: __**my **__breasts, __**my**__ pussy…? _

Each word was punctuated with a little squeeze to her clit.

-_Do you know what the hardest part was for me? Look at me, Mercy. Knowing that they were gonna kiss these lips_, he said touching them.

There it was. That look in his eyes like Mercedes had ripped his heart out of his chest and crushed it with her bare hands. It broke Mercedes' heart knowing that she had caused that much pain to him.

Sam had always worn his heart on his sleeve and bared his soul in his eyes. His eyes always expressed what he was feeling. And right now, they were telling Mercedes how much she had broken his heart with her selfish decision to take some time apart. She knew he was the one for her but she had tried, in vain, to fight against the inevitable. He loved her just as much, maybe even more than she loved him if that was even possible. Mercedes' intention had never been to hurt Sam, she just didn't feel worthy of his love and admiration. He was gorgeous and kind and smart and funny and she, well, she was Mercedes: loud, curvy, opinionated and selfish. She was sick of feeling confused and mostly lonely. She didn't want to feel that way anymore. If Sam would take her back, she would spend her time trying to make it up to this wonderful man willing to love her flaws and all.

Sam kissed her hard trying to pour all the heartbreak, both his and hers, and all the love they felt for each other into that one kiss. And then she felt that familiar sting again. That rush in her veins.

Who thought that you could make a woman come by spanking her bare pussy?

Strokes, slap, strokes and another slap… By the sixth slap, she was so close to heaven. Mercedes was on the brink of the most powerful orgasm of her life so far. Then, he stopped all together and cupped her mound slipping one finger into her warmth.

-_Now Mercedes, tell me whose pussy is this?_, he whispered into her ear nibbling it at the end of his question.

Mercedes' mind was so clouded by the sensations he was putting her through that she couldn't make out what he was asking. One slap was enough to make her pay attention. Sam cupped her again and asked the same question inserting a second finger

-_Now, tell me, Mercy, whose pussy is this?_

-_It is yours, Sam. It is all yours._

-_Are you sure? Not that punk's?_

At that, he started moving his fingers trying to hit that spot that would make her come undone.

-_No, Sam, yours. It is all yours._

Following her confession, she came hard, her lips forming a perfect O.

Sam kneeled down in front of her and lapped up all the juices flooding her thighs. He had missed her taste. No woman tasted like his Mercy, sweet and salty all the same time. Just like salted butter caramel. Once Mercedes had ridden her orgasm out, he got up and kissed her passionately.

-_Now, let's go tell that punk who owns that_, he said pointing at her core, _and get the hell out of here_. _You know that was just an appetizer, right? I need to be inside you, Mercy_.

Mercedes wasn't her own woman anymore. She had been schooled and really well at that. She couldn't wait to go home and for Sam to bury himself in her and make her his again. After going over her outfit and her makeup, she exited the bathroom first, followed closely by Sam.

Turning to Sam she told him to go get the car. She would get their coats and talk to Matt.

-_15 minutes tops, I promise_.

-_You better hurry or I will have to spank that pussy in front of him, _Sam said winking.

She felt her pussy clench and had to close her legs to steady herself.

-_Like I said Sam, I'll be 15 minutes tops._

She got their coats pretty fast and found Matt by the bar.

-_Mercedes, where were you? I have been looking all over the place for you. _

_-Sorry, I was in the bathroom_.

_-Are you ok? _

-_Yes. No need to worry, Matt. I'm sorry but I have to go. And, and I can't see you anymore. _

-_Why is that? We were having a good time, weren't we?_

-_We were but this thing between us isn't going to work. It can't work. To be honest, I am still pretty much in love with my ex Sam and I can't stop thinking about him. _

-_But you left him. That means that punk can't give you what you need. _

-_Oh, don't worry about pretty ol' me. I just got what I needed and some more. He just made me come in the bathroom … by spanking my pussy. So that punk is pretty much what I need. Silly me thinking that I could find better elsewhere._

**Five minutes later**

-_Hey Mercy, what took you so long? I was about to go look for you._

-_Just Matt. He got a little insistent but I handled it, _she said smirking.

Sam knew that devilish smirk too well.

-_What did you tell him?_

-_That you just made me come by spanking my pussy, duh._

Sam let out a laugh.

-_You, Mercedes Alicia Jones, are something else. Now, let's go home so I can teach you the rest of your lesson._

-_Gladly._

The End


End file.
